


Best Friends

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You get back after a mission and you want to spend time with your best friends.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

You walked into the common room in the base, you saw the couch and flopped down on it face first. You let out a groan as you felt your body ache. While you were on a mission with May you ended up taking quite a beating. 

Daisy had heard from May about the mission, she went to go get Bobbi and the two of them went to go find you. They tried your room but you weren’t there, they went to the kitchen with no luck finding you. The last place to look was the common room and sure enough there you were.

When Bobbi saw you she smiled lightly and shook her head, she walked over to the couch with Daisy following her. Bobbi knelt down and placed a hand on your back, she started to rub circles on your back. “Hey (Y/N/N).” 

You mumbled out a ‘hello’ which caused both Bobbi and Daisy to laugh. You moved so that you’re now on your back. Daisy was standing behind the couch, she leaned over and moved some of your hair away from your face. She smiled down at you, you gave her a small smile.

“Come on lets get you up.” You shook your head at Bobbi. You didn’t want to move, your body just hurt way too much to move at the moment.

Daisy looked at Bobbi and gave her a look. You knew that look all too well, she had a plan. “Why don’t we stay out here and watch some movies together? Just the three of us. What do you think Bobbi?”

“I like that plan.” She smiled. “You up for watching some movies, (Y/N)?”

A huge smile formed on your face. “Hell yea.” 

“I’ll go make the popcorn.” Bobbi chuckled. “Daisy you get the movies.” Daisy gave Bobbi a salute before she left the common room.

You couldn’t help but laugh at them. You didn’t know what you would do without your best friends.


End file.
